


11:11

by callmeSoon



Category: Yoonjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, peppero day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: It is Peppero day. Seokjin wants to celebrate but Yoongi doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a YoonJin fic. I'm new to this ship but I really find them adorable <3  
> This is not really fluff tho :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!

11:11 am  
The clock reads and Seokjin just got to the faculty room, spotting a box of Peppero on his table. He picked the box up and scanned it, smiling at the fact that it is chocolate flavor. But a thought crosses his mind and he became sulky in just a mere second. Min Yoongi. The younger of the two refuses to celebrate the special day (according to Seokjin) with him saying that he won't celebrate with him unless it is his birthday or anything but not this Peppero day. He thinks it is kind of stupid for couples to actually celebrate over a small thing but Seokjin thinks otherwise. Seokjin thinks it is cute and he wants to celebrate every little event with his boyfriend. But now, he is back to his pouty face and sulky mood because Yoongi doesn't want to celebrate Peppero day even though he had tried his irresistable puppy eyes. In the end, Seokjin just left the box on his drawer and headed out of the said room to have his lunch.

At the cafeteria, he spots Taehyung giving a box of dark chocolate flavored peppero to what seems to be a freshman who he has known to be Jeon Jungkook. Seriously, Taehyung, the class no. 1 is really giving Jungkook a box of peppero. He did not know someone as studious as Taehyung actually has time to celebrate peppero day with someone he likes. And Yoongi came to his mind again, he heaves a sigh. He must be locked up in the music room all day again for some reason. He thinks, he then proceeds on eating his lunch silently being sulky because of Yoongi. His quiet eating was broken by Hoseok playfully slamming a box of cookies and cream peppero, flashing a wide grin at him while wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

"Share this with Yoongi hyung later" he simply says and Seokjin throws him a not-so-threatening glare and pouting immediately afterwards. "Yoongi won't even celebrate peppero day with me so what is the point of having this?" He asked in a whiny tone making Hoseok pat him on the back. "Aigoo, do you really think he won't?" He asked softly, looking at Seokjin. "Well, last year too, and even in our first year as a couple, he didn't celebrate it with me. He says it is stupid.' Seokjin pouts even more. "In that case, let's just see. I heard Yoongi hyung hasn't gotten out of the music room" Hoseok offered an apologetic smile at Seokjin to which Seokjin just nods at and sighs. Lunch flew by so fast with Seokjin still sulking.

The afternoon classes passes by with the female students giving him different flavored peppero which he gladly (?) accepted. Upon entering the faculty room, he sees yet another box of peppero on his table and again he is reminded of how Yoongi won't celebrate with him and so he just placed it on his drawer like the first one and packed his stuffs, heading to the music room to see if Yoongi has finished his class already. He knocks twice on the door before stepping inside the room. He sees Yoongi packing his stuffs and even though he is still being sulky, he tries his best to greet him as cheerfully as possible. "Yoongi-ya" he says in his usual voice but sounding a bit sad and there is no way that Yoongi will miss the hint of sadness in his voice which the younger chooses not to comment about. Yoongi just carries his bag and holds his hands muttering a soft "Let's go" without even sparing a glance at Seokjin.

Dinner time came. The two of them eating quietly, having little talks about something and Yoongi is sure that the older is trying his best not to talk about how Junghwan and Sunwoo celebrated Peppero day and how he is kind of jealous of the two celebrating it. And so dinner passedby with Seokjin still sulking (inside) and Yoongi trying his best not to break his front becausr he is sure Seokjin is about to cry at any moment.

11:11 pm  
The clock reads. The two of them is about to sleep, now sitting on their shared bed when Yoongi just leans in and presses a soft lingering kiss on Seokjin's lips making the older gasp in surprise. The gesture leaves Seokjin wide eyed as he stares as Yoongi in slight confusion. "Who needs a stupid Peppero stick when I can simply kiss you like that and still make you flustered?" Yoongi says in a bit of a teasing tone earning a light punch on the arm from Seokjin. "Yahhh~" Seokjin whines, pouting again. "Don't you know, it is a little bit more special with a peppero stick?" He says in a matter-of-fact tone and Yoongi simply replies with a "Every kiss from you is very special and I don't care if there is a peppero stick or not. I like the raw taste of your lips better if you don't know." And with that he places another kiss on Seokjin's lips, smiling a little playfully when he sees Seokjin's flushed face. 

And that is how they spent Peppero day. With Seokjin not knowing that those boxes of Peppero were all from none other than Min Yoongi.  
Still Yoongi doesn't want to celebrate Peppero day with Seokjin. But he loves Seokjin. And Seokjin loves him too.


End file.
